Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa (太刀川 ミミ Tachikawa Mimi) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Mimi has been described as a "girly girl" - spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot, but also is sensitive, artsy, sweet and caring. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be flirtatious, hot-headed, and rather spunky. She is partnered to Palmon and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity (Purity in Japan). Her representative color is green and her element is earth. She was voiced by Ai Maeda (Japan), Isabel Martiñón (Latin-America) and Philece Sampler (English). Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming a DigiDestined. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 She was reunited with Palmon in May 2000 but only to release her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. After that, she and her parents moved to New York City in the United States. In the Drama CD track "Video Mail" (set in September 2001) it was revealed that Mimi was in New York during the September 11, 2001 attacks she and other American Chosen Children and their Digimon helped saving people and looking for survivors, but they were forced to leave because the Digimon couldn't be discovered. She also mentions that she and her mother were cooking for the rescuers. Digimon Adventure 02 During Digimon Adventure 02, a portal to the Digital World opens in the United States, allowing Mimi to access the Digital World. How she can enter is never revealed; the original Digivice cannot open a gate, sans Tai's mysterious entry into the Digital World in the first episode. In addition to the clothing changes, she also changes her hair color as well. She plays an important role in the episode that Arukenimon makes her first appearance. She is playing with a bunch of YukimiBotamon/SnowBotamon, while Palmon is out collecting more food. While she is out, Palmon notices Arukenimon converting a control spire into a Golemon. Arukenimon orders the Digimon to destroy the dam. Palmon runs back to warn Mimi, who messages the others to come help. During the battle, after all five of the DigiDestined's Digimon are exhausted and defeated, Mimi messages Ken to come help despite the protests from Cody and Yolei. By the year 2027, Mimi becomes a very famous, well loved and beautiful chef who has her own cooking show that is broadcast worldwide. Palmon likes to help Mimi on her show but she tends to be quite clumsy. Mimi also has a son who looks a lot like her. Her son's Digimon partner is a Tanemon. Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals T.K. and Kari are visiting her in New York. While she is taking their picture with a digital camera, something odd happens. She goes to a telephone booth to connect her laptop to test the connection, but disappears a few moments later. T.K. and Kari are left to determine what made her disappear into thin air. Revenge of Diaboromon In the first part of the movie, she was traveling to Japan by plane and later showed up at the school computer lab where Izzy, T.K. and Kari were. Natsu e no Tobira Mimi, Wallace and Daisuke have a meet up in New York during Daisuke's summer vacation, however they encounter a random snow storm, strange fireflies and a mysterious girl Mimi nicknames: Na-chan short for Natsu (summer) . Nat-chan turns out to be a terrifying clawed Digimon and Mimi is forced to sit and watch as the terrifying encounter insues. In the end it is discovered that Na-chan just wanted to be Daisuke's partner Digimon, and so the three Chosen Children decide to find a partner for Na-chan themselves. Michi e no Armor Shinka She was at a store with Sora and Kari (Hikari Yagami). But they were taken hostage by Boltmon. In the end she and the other chosen children attempt to use the digimentals to digivolve their Digimon digivolving Palmon to CheerGalmon! Trivia * Mimi has four Japanese image songs, "Itsudemo Aeru Kara" ("Because We Can Always Meet Each Other"), "Super Girl", "Open Your Heart", and "Tomadoi" ("Confusion"), as well as a fifth one sung with Palmon (Mizowaki Shihomi) called "Happy Smile". * Mimi was a contestant in the D1 Tournament, a sham tournament meant to train Akiyama Ryo in preparation for a battle with the dark god Millenniummon. She initially flirts with Ryo, even asking him out after she loses. Alas, Ryo is oblivious and merely stares at her in confusion. After the deception is revealed, she is one of the first to apologize, despite having been duped herself. * In page 103 of the Digimon Tamers manga (Vol. 1) there are two background characters, a long haired woman and a short haired man. The man says to the woman; "I.. Really like you, Mimi" and the woman replies "You mean it? Oh Joe!" Obviously a reference from the first season. Category:DigiDestined Category: Fictional characters from New York City pt:Tachikawa Mimi fi:Mimi Tachikawa